


I'll Support You

by psych3d3lics



Series: By Yourself [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confession, I can't handle them being apart, Idiots in Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, They're In Love Your Honor, cute bickering, just very fluffy in general, kiss, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych3d3lics/pseuds/psych3d3lics
Summary: “Reki, don't ever end up by yourself.” Joe said.I tried not to, I really did. Reki thought~~~Sequel to ‘by yourself’ where Reki acts on what Joe told him.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: By Yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190000
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	I'll Support You

**Author's Note:**

> People actually wanted to read this so here you go! I love these two.

“Reki, don't ever end up by yourself.” Joe said.

_I tried not to, I really did._ He thought

“Huh?”

_ I can't control who walks away from me _

“Just,” Joe sighed, “never let go, no matter what, hold onto them for as long as possible.”

“I don't understand.” was all Reki seemed to be able to say. 

“You will.” Joe said.

_ I’ve already let go, could I really get him back?  _ He wanted to ask. But Joe had already walked away, the door swinging closed behind him.

He paid for his food before slipping out the door. The weather was overcast and muggy, rain threatened to break through the clouds at any minute. He used to enjoy the rain. The small patter of the droplets on his window. It used to be soothing. But now all he could think of was the words him and Langa had exchanged.

_ You and I aren’t a good match anymore. _

He wanted to go back. Before Langa had skated against Adam. before any of this. He wanted his best friend back.

Somehow the words he had said that night didn't plague him nearly as much as the ones he didn't.

_ Don't you know how much I… _

He should have finished his sentence. Should have poured every bit of his heart out. A low thunder rumbled in the distance. Oh, the things Reki wanted to say to Langa. The things he wished he could tell him.

_ Would you take me back? After everything? _

He pushed the front door of his house open. His mother wouldn't be home for a few hours. For at least that he was grateful. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. The darkness fit the ambience of his depressed mood.

He walked into the kitchen, sifting through the fridge for something to eat.

Langa had said there was a tournament. Reki knew he would compete. He should have been angry. He should have screamed at the top of his lungs. But he was far too tired. Too tired to bother with being angry anymore. He knew by this point he was being irrational. He was only scared, terrified even, of losing Langa.

He unlocked his phone. The photo of him and Langa set as his home screen jarred him back to life. 

_ I don't want to lose you. I won't let myself lose you. _

He turned back around. Disregarding the sandwich he had been preparing for himself. He grabbed his skateboard and ran out his front door.

He didn't know where to find Langa. Didn't feel comfortable just showing up at his house. So he skated to every place they’d ever been. Rain began to fall. He skated past restaurants they’d eaten at, peering through the windows for the familiar site of light blue hair. He drifted past the skate park. He visited  _ Sia La Luce _ and passed Cherry’s calligraphy studio.

The rain poured down faster. Thunder rumblings getting louder. His shirt stuck uncomfortably to his chest. His hair had glued itself to his forehead.

He finally came to a stop under the bridge. The star still spray painted on the concrete. He should have felt the rage that he couldn't reach it. But instead he could only feel the warmth of Langa, the way he had become so excited when he’d seen Langa’s fingers brush across the paint.

_ I miss you. _

He leaned his head back against the wall.

_ Why can't I reach you. _

He sighed, wiping the hair away from his face.

“Reki?” a voice broke through the rain. He glanced up, Langa had stopped his skateboard next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you.” He stood up to face Langa. His frustrations melted away.

_ I found you. _

“I was coming to apologize.”

“No!” Langa waved his hands dramatically in the air. “I’m the one who should apologize. I broke our promise.” he looked down at his feet uncomfortably.

“But I yelled at you. I should apologize”

“I wanted to skate against Adam even when you told me not to. I should apologize!”

“You just wanted to have fun, I'm not allowed to tell you what to do. I should apologize!” Reki argued.

They were puffing out their chests and advancing towards each other. Shouting reason after reason on why they should apologize. It was childish and stupid. But the rain raged harder all around them. The sun was setting, their safe haven under the bridge coated in tones of marigold.

“I should apologize, I'm sorry.” Langa finally relented.

“I’m sorry too.” Reki stilled.

He suddenly became overly aware how close they had gotten. Langa’s face was only a few inches away from Reki’s.

“I wont skate against Adam.” Langa said.

“No,” Reki grabbed Langa’s arms. “You are going to enter that tournament, and you're going to win!”

Langa was smiling, he picked Reki up and spun him around like a princess. He had always been so much taller than Reki.

“I’ll support you.” was all Reki could say. He rested his forehead against Langa’s “let me support you.”

Gentle tones of marigold faded in and out between the clouds. The rain had softened to a light drizzle. The smell of spring lingered in the air. Langa wouldn't stop smiling, and Reki didn't want him to. Ever.

Their faces were still so close.

So tempting.

Reki wouldn’t let himself close the gap. He’d just made up with Langa. He just got his friend back. He didn't need to ruin it so quickly.

_ Another day.  _ He thought.

But Langa had other plans.

Soft lips pressed against his. Reki’s knees suddenly felt incredibly weak, he wrapped his arms around Langa’s shoulders to keep himself standing. He felt so warm, heat spread over his body. Langa’s hands wrapped protectively around Reki’s waist.

“Oh wow uh, that was really impulsive of me,” Langa finally pulled back, averting his eyes as a blush covered his face.

“Impulsive is good!” Reki laughed, “I like impulsive.”

The sun had set now, but neither made a move to leave. Neither of them unwound their arms from each other. They just smiled like idiots.

_ I’ll support you, Hasegawa Langa. _


End file.
